<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sansgoriel Week 2018 by Dreamcreator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254214">Sansgoriel Week 2018</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamcreator/pseuds/Dreamcreator'>Dreamcreator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Multi, Sansgoriel, sansgoriel week 2018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:53:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamcreator/pseuds/Dreamcreator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Writings that I have done for Sansgoriel Week on the lovely pairing of AsgorexTorielxSans. Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asgore Dreemurr/Sans, Asgore Dreemurr/Sans/Toriel, Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Sans/Toriel (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Flirting and Puns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!</p>
<p>So you all are probably wondering why I haven't posted in a long long while? Life just happened and that is all I can say. I have been slowly working on new stories and new chapters, but I am lucky if I can put down a word, much less a sentence. Or a paragraph. I want to thank you all for being so patient with me and thank you for reading my stories. It warms my soul and heart greatly! </p>
<p>If you all have any questions about new stories or chapters that I have planned in the future, please check out my TUMBLR. That is where I am posting any updates.</p>
<p>Again thank you all for being wonderful amazing readers.</p>
<p>I have been obsessed with Undertale for a long time and got interested in the Sansgoriel pairing. I think those three are awesome and adorable at the same time!</p>
<p>DISCLAIMER: I do not own Undertale or its characters.</p>
<p>WARNING: This has AsgorexTorielxSans pairing in the story. If you do not like this pairing please do not read this story. There are many other wonderful stories out there to read. Thank you.</p>
<p>Please Read and Review!</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p class="western">Asgore put his fuzzy face into his hands, trying his best to ignore the pun war going on between his wife and his husband. They could be at this all day and all night if no one stopped them especially if they were on a roll.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“I <em>mustard</em> ask you stop these actions at once Darling!”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“n<em>acho</em> chance tori, I am just bringing up the heat.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">It had really been a good morning before this had all started. Asgore was drinking his morning tea while Toriel was making breakfast for them all, the children already had left for school with M.K. Sans had zoned out of their bedroom and fell back asleep on the kitchen table. Their wife soon presents them with a plateful of pancakes. They had been enjoying their breakfast and discussed their plans for today, the normal part of their day, until it was brought up about laundry; specifically Sans laundry; specifically San’s dirty sock that always seemed to appear in their living room.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Asgore thought Sans had only done that back in his old house in Snowdin he shared with his younger brother, annoying him constantly with his sock always on the floor. It had been covered in sticky notes written by the skeleton brothers on putting away the dirty article of clothing and completely ignoring it. He remember the complaints that Papyrus ranted on the unfairness of it all. Though in this case, Sans had not gotten rid of his old habits, and was now annoying Toriel who was in today’s terms ‘a neat freak’.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">She was bad as Papyrus on cleanliness in the Home.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">After that it escalated from scolding to now plain war puns, the two trying to up the other and win the conversation.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Needless to say… the sock was still on the floor in the living room, while two of the adults were arguing like children in the kitchen about said sock.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Now see here Mister Lazy Bones!”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“heh, Goat Mom, you really don’t want to have a <b>B A D T I M E</b> now do we?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">With a brutal headache starting to form from the stupidity of it all, Asgore decided this argument needed to finish, and it needed to be finished <em><b>NOW</b></em>.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“That is it. I have had it. I <em>carrot</em> stand the both of you at each other’s throats any longer. So if <em>peas</em> excuse me, I will be outside in the garden digging out the weeds, while you two get to the <em>root</em> of your problems. I will be back in time for an early lunch.” With that said, Asgore kissed each of his stunned spouses on their cheeks, and went out the back door to his garden shed. A smug look on his face.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Toriel: 0</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Sans: 0</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Asgore: A BIG WHOPPING WIN</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He had won the pun war from the pun masters themselves.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">And it felt <em><b>good</b></em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day Two: Dreams (or Nightmares) and Cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi!</p>
<p>What can I say? I am very slow on my updates and writing in general. But I have been slowly doing better and hopefully can have some new material with new and old stories for this new year. This story however might take a little bit longer to update, I am still working on some of the prompts for it (Two of them are not really clicking for me, so here’s hoping that I can think of something for them).</p>
<p>Really love Undertale and I really love this pairing! I wish there were more stories about this polyship!</p>
<p>DISCLAIMER: I do not own Undertale or its characters. If I did you know what would happen. :p</p>
<p>WARNING: This has AsgorexTorielxSans pairing in the story. If you do not like this pairing please do not read this story. There are many other wonderful stories out there to read. Thank you.</p>
<p>Please Read and Review!</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p class="western">In the beginning, it had been so long since the three had a good decent night sleep, and even longer for having pleasant dreams to remember.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">With Asgore, his nightmares consisted of the deaths of his children, Chara’s broken body and Asriel’s monstrous god form turning into dust as he wept in despair. The humans that fell into the Underground and were able to face him in his throne room he had encountered only to take away their souls as a win to break the barrier. The pressure of failing his duty to his people for their deserved freedom to the surface, to escape their ever lasting prison away from the sun while he had lost his entire family, and maybe his soul along with his hear as well. Yet the most troublesome nightmares were of him facing his Judgment Day, to answer his mistakes and the terrible choices he had made. Those were the nights he could never truly sleep.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Nightmares for Toriel also consisted with the deaths of all her children, not just Asriel and Chara. Fallen children she had rescued and taken into her home in the ruins, giving them food and comfort; then the children wanting to leave and see the rest of the Underground, not knowing the dangers they would face once they stepped outside the Ruins doors. Seeing their joyful faces turn into blood and hollowness, brought tears into her eyes. Watching as her husband turn cruel and announce war to the humans; fearing the day when the barrier broke that would lead to another bloodthirsty war between the two races once more. Though all terrible, the worst of her dreams, would be of the silence and loneliness that crept into her soul during her years of exile, being truly alone and stirring into madness with no one to comfort her.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">For Sans he was always napping whenever you saw him. He would fall asleep at the drop of a hat, or if you were talking to him. Sometimes when he was drinking his beloved ketchup, he would be knocking some zzz’s at of nowhere. Many thought he would be so well rested, but that was not the case. Nightmares always plagued him day in and day out, so he could never truly have a good sleep. Nightmares of his father falling into the Core at a young age, having to make difficult choices to keep everyone safe and sound. Having to remember resets over and over again, never knowing what the outcome would be. Watching his brother die over and over again made his bones tremble, as he thinks of Papyrus and his beautiful cheerful smile. Though not the worst, no. The most dreadful of his dreams, is him becoming something so unrecognizable and deadly, thirsting for vengeance and blood of humans and monsters alike. He fears looking at himself in the mirror, too afraid to see what his reflection would show to him.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Now those nightmares of theirs are few and far between. They are no longer prisoners of the mountain, they are free to walk with the surface dwellers and watch every sunset and sunrise. Their people are safe, living among the humans and becoming friends and allies to one another as they traverse into this new life of theirs. Their families safe and complete as they watch them play and laugh without a care in the world. Papyrus getting accepted into a Culinary School and becoming date-mates with Mettaton. Chara and Asriel returning back from the dead all thanks to Frisk, now are the best siblings in the world and no one could ever separate them. Their bond was too strong.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Yes for the Bonemont-Dreemurr’s life was much better for them all now, but when the nightmares did appear, striking fear and loathing into their souls, they would not face it alone like they did the past. On those nights, Sans, Toriel, and Asgore would make sure the children were sleeping, before the three would head downstairs and have the sofa made and prepped. Toriel would make some soothing tea for them, and all three would be snuggled on the couch, as Asgore would start a fire, and Sans would be in the middle of them cuddling each of his mates. They would drink their tea and watch the flames flicker in the fireplace, just basking in the warm and comfort of each other. Never saying a word to each other during those nights.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Their actions speaking louder than words ever could.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So what do you all think? Did I keep them all in character? Any grammar or spelling mistakes that I might have missed? Was this latest chapter worth the wait? Please give me you feedback and what you think of this fanfiction so far and also what you would like to see from these three in general? Might give me some inspiration and motivation to keep on going! I hope you all are doing okay in these trying times and please stay safe out there!</p>
<p>Please Read and Review!</p>
<p>Thank you!</p>
<p>Dreamcreator</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well that is the first chapter for this story. I do hope that you enjoyed it! I do not know when I will post the next chapter or update any of my other stories. As I said, Life has happened and I am trying to overcome it. Though I am greatly please that I was able to write and post something up for you all to read. So please be patient with me for the next update.</p>
<p>Feedback is greatly appreciated!</p>
<p>Thank you!</p>
<p>Read and Review!</p>
<p>Dreamcreator</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>